It has been hitherto usual with the kind of electronic musical instrument with which the invention is concerned that musical-tone waveform forming is effected by a plurality of oscillators generating rectangular waves, saw-toothed waves or the like corresponding to respective musical-scale frequencies without output signals obtained from these oscillators being properly combined one with another or passed through filters.
However, this type of apparatus has a limit with respect to producing natural-musical-instrument tones having complicated waveforms. This problem has been satisfied only with musical-tone waveforms approaching to some extent the desired natural-musical-instrument tones.